hungary_1956fandomcom-20200213-history
Péter Mansfeld
For the British physicist see https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Mansfield From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mansfeld_P%C3%A9ter Peter Mansfeld (Budapest, March 10 1941 - Budapest, March 21 1959) turner apprentice, and the youngest victim of reprisals after the 1956 revolution. One of the " Pest boys", a martyr of the Revolution. Thecommunist regime used his personality to reinforce the propaganda that set the revolution as a rebellion of common law criminals. His greatest sin was in power, he did not break for a moment, and rebelliously turned the Communist representatives of power to the extreme. It was born in 1956 Revolutionary Revolution, which confirmed the possibility of death sentences for juveniles. "Comrades! We are judges of the Hungarian People's Republic, judges of the proletarian dictatorship whose duty to strengthen the state of the proletariat and all its enemies who raise the hand of the proletarian revolution will be ruthlessly destroyed." The words of József Domokos, Supreme Court President, on 28 March 1957 at the National Judicial Meeting ("Partial Judgments, Documents of the 1956 Retribution, Economics and Law Book Publishing, 1993"). When he was four, the adult male members of his family were taken for forced labor of the incoming Soviet army ("Robin Fighter"). His grandfather did not return. His father, Jansen Mansfeld, was a private hairdresser, and his mother worked as a helper until 1946. His father's drinking problem contributed to the separation of his parents in 1951, and in 1953 they were officially divorced. He and his sister and brother stayed with their mother. After completing the Medve Street Primary School, he graduated from the Mátyás Rákosi Teachers' School in Csepel as a good turn-key industrial student. In 1956 he was placed in the MÁVAG. During the Revolution, he joined János Szabó ("Uncle Szabó") to join the Széna Square resistance group. First they wanted to send him away because he was too young, but he was one of the group's carriers, though he did not have a driving license because of his age. It was November 4 until the evening until the resistance. Then he collected weapons (part of the villa of the former Interior Minister László Piros) to conceal and recapture them when the revolution broke out again. In 1957 he was placed in the MOM factory. According to later lawsuit: In the next two years he has been living a series of minor offenses in the world of illegality. He attributed tools and other objects to MOM and his previous workplace. Later, Jozsef Zachorecz, his friend, continued to steal. After a car was stolen on October 4, he was arrested, but escaped from the police. Another theft, followed by three and a half months of investigation. It is likely that prisoners' lives have become the enemy of the Communist regime. 1958 On January 29, he was sentenced to one year in prison, but the sentence was suspended for three years. On February 15, he and his friend of three years József Blaski decided to start acting together. They wanted to make money with armed robbery attacks with stolen cars. Later they joined Mansfeld's other friend, Rezső Bóna, a auxiliary worker, his friend László Furka, an industrial student, and two years younger student Mansfeld, Attila Egei. The chief executives were Blaski and Mansfeld. The five boys formed the group that designed the distribution of leaflets and helped revive the revolution with weapons taken from police officers and workers. Their biggest "action" was the abduction of Elek Vekerdi, a police chief sergeant, Elek Vekerdi, who was in front of the Austrian Embassy. They betrothed to their "car" and took their IDs. The next major charge against them was to kill Vekerdi and Mansfeld's cellist, József Kalló's wife, for the woman reported her husband for collecting 1956 photographs. They were not executed, but soon they were captured after trying (stealthily) to steal a Pobjeda car from the Martyrs Road. Blaskit, although he had a history of '56, was politically concerned with László Furka; Bossa also published leaflets after the Revolution, but Mansfeld was driven by the resistance to the regime and the desire to revive the revolution. Nevertheless, Blaski's name was the lawsuit of Mansfeld's death sentence and then execution by György Mátsik after the accusation of a ruthless death sentence by Mansfeld , according to Tibor Vágó, Judge. The accusations against Peter Mansfeld were the following: organization and association with the people's democratic state order or people's republic BHÖ 1 (1, 2), containment of explosives BHÖ 33 (1), arms and ammunition BHÖ 34 (1), theft BHÖ 230 , 232 (2), assassination of murder BHÖ 350, robbery BHÖ 433, violence against the authorities BHÖ 98 (1), violation of personal freedom BHÖ 379 (1), 34 (3), prisoner escape BHÖ 218 (1) 374, theft BHÖ 422, 427 / c, f, 429 (1), 431 (1). At first instance (head judge: Béla Guidi ) was sentenced to life imprisonment, in second instance (Judge Judge: Tibor Vágó ) was sentenced to death. In 2003 and 2004, a study by László Eörsi (Myths in place - 1956) , which many people felt were again stigmatizing Péter Mansfeld, was issued. You are Eörsi 2004 . on 11 May, he denied that Mansfeld would have been sentenced to death for thefts and other crimes : "I am convinced that the explanation of cruelty lies not in the accusations. It was impossible for the judges to endure that Mansfeld was even faced with their complete hopelessness. That's why they might have seemed irreplaceable, infallible counter-revolutionary in their eyes. " Eörsi's contention that Péter Mansfeld could not be called a conscious revolutionary remained controversial. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians